Strength of Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Through thick and thin they made it. Despite the hardships and differences they both share, they made it, they really made it to the next chapter of their life. And today marks that day, proving just how strong their love really is.


x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Strength of Love

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Soft, pink hair lies against the white pillow, resembling scattered petals on freshly fallen snow. The fine tresses are swept away from the gentle, yet definite, angles of her pale face. Fingers retract away to come back only to cup her cheek as lips press against hers in a feather-like kiss. Lashes flutter briefly before opening to reveal shimmering eyes of sapphire. "Happy Birthday Light." says the much deeper voice of her husband. He takes a step back, letting her sit up. His silver-blonde hair is short around the now sharp angles of his face, framing in surprisingly strong emerald eyes.

Lightning sits up against the pillows, resting her back partly against the headboard of the bed. A thin, spaghetti strap shirt takes form as the thick comforter pools around her waist. "What are you up to Hope?"

Hope merely smiles gently, turning his head to the partly open door. "Bring it in kids."

A pair of light brown boots begin to pad over the opaque peach carpet first; black pants are cut off at the knees, a pink tank-top resting on small shoulders, and an oversized sweater hanging down far past wrists and covering tiny hands. Those hands grip at the wooden tray as she walks forward, head bowed in a way where her silver hair spirals down against her shoulders and the bangs shield her eyes. She stops at the edge of the bed, holding it out to Lightning.

A small shake of the head is the response to the eight year old girl's behavior, tennis shoes smacking against the floor as a ten year old boy walks in behind her, a hand coming up to rest atop her head. The pants on his hips are slightly worn and the black, long-sleeved shirt is wrinkled, but the most important article on his figure is that of the green bandana his father had given him. At the sight of him wearing the possession, he earns a smile from Hope. "Don't be so shy Nally, it's just Mom."

Lightning sends a gaze to him, making her point of not teasing his sister very clear. Wanting to lighten the situation, Hope strides over beside the two children, his own hand coming down upon the boy's shoulder. "Give Mom her gift, Kida."

The young boy directs his eyes to the side, holding out a small, white box that's topped with a bright pink bow. Lightning reaches for the tray first, placing it on her lap as she holds back a small yawn. The box comes next as she plucks at the bow, causing the ribbon to unravel and pool beside her. Pulling the lid off, Lightning reaches in, a small, sincere smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her eyes instantly drift up to Hope, falling back down to the two children at her bedside.

As she extends an arm to give a partial hug to the two, Hope grabs the box, placing it on the dresser and well out of the two kids' reach. Inside was a pristine rose seeming to be frozen in time using the right properties, the lush red petals forever being just that. Below that was a simple dagger, one that Lightning had given to Hope when they'd first met...it only seeming right to give it back now.

"Thanks for the gift." she mumbles to each of them, straightening back up to let her eyes rest on the food on her lap.

Kida rolls his eyes, arms drawing up to cross over his chest. Turning around, he guides Nally to the door, letting the two parents have their moment together. As he rounds the doorframe, he casts his dad a bored look. "I thought it was pretty lame, better get something good next time or Mom might leave you."

Shooting Kida a death glare, he immediately recoils from his mom's gaze and scurries down the hallway, internally thanking that the dagger wasn't in her reach. Lightning snaps her attention back to Hope as he leans over, pressing his lips against her. "Happy anniversary Light."

"Happy anniversary Hope."

He stands back, giving a smile before walking out of the room. Lightning looks on after him, happiness warming her heart, that she keeps so stealthily guarded. Hope had married her, on her birthday due to the fact of another conflicting wedding plan. But that didn't matter, they began their life together with pride in their relationship. Now, they have children and a loving life together. The strength of their love really did give happiness in return for their efforts.

Once she'd eaten what had been so kindly delivered to her, Lightning stands up and stretches her muscles back out, ready for the packed day ahead. Raising two children is a full time job, one that she can't slack in. She strides down the hall and into the living room where Kida slouches against the soft couch cushions, controller in his hand as he lets the video game on the TV become all he sees. Lightning shakes her head, amused at the innocence, before continuing into the kitchen where Hope is washing dishes. Nally is on a stool beside him, hands extending out so that another plate can be handed to her and placed in the drain.

Originally she had detested the thought of settling down and having a family, but with Hope, she saw that she didn't mind...actually, she wanted it more than anything.

Stopping behind the young girl, Lightning leans down and places a kiss on the crown of her head. Lightning goes to turn around, preparing to call Kida into the kitchen, but stops when he walks up to her. She had to admit, their son had turned out more like her and it made it so much easier to catch him in the act of something. Hope smiles over his shoulder as he turns the water off, "I was thinking we could go out. Have a family night."

Lightning nods and ruffles Kida's hair, knowing just how much he dislikes it. "That sounds good. So you two go get ready." Nally jumps down from her perch and pulls Kida along with her, his mumble barely audible, but Lightning hears it, deciding to let it slide in the end.

Wet digits press against her belly, the warm water soaking into the thin material of her shirt. A kiss lingers on her neck, causing her to turn around and place one on Hope's lips, their foreheads coming together in a quiet, loving moment.

That is, till Kida groans, leaning against the doorframe. "That's so gross."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Yup, another commission I felt like I wanted to post. More or less because I'm not feeling _that_ lazy right now. Hope x Lightning...a difficult pairing because I don't like them enough to write about them. Yeah. And their kids? They belong to the guy I commissioned and that's about it.**

**First FF13 fic...Oh wait nope, first Het FF13 fic. :D Goodness this was difficult too **


End file.
